microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
Jory Caron
Jory Caron (born September 28, 1987) is an American video producer and actor, best known for hosting and co-creating (with Jonathan Paula) the popular YouTube show Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This? Biography Caron co-created the show with college friend Jonathan Paula. He co-writes the script and provided in the first episodes the backbone (i.e. verdict, catchphrase) for the series that followed. Caron's dominating sense of humor and charisma helped the show and the JPizzle1122 channel become among the most popular on YouTube to this day, to the point where viewers often mistake him (over Paula) as the show's producer. Like Paula, Caron began his video production career in high school, where he was part of the award-winning TV-production Righteous Television, appearing chiefly alongside Zac Little, Ryan Lewis and Josh Martin. The program consisted of comedy sketches, humorous acts and news casting. The original run of Righteous Television was broadcast by the Wolfeboro Community Television WCTV25 from 2004 to 2006. Aside from Is It a Good Idea to Microwave This?, Caron also appears in numerous other videos on the JPizzle1122 channel, including the show 3 Steps to Success. Notably, a video of Caron shooting down a hallway in an office chair was aired on "Most Daring" on television. In July 2009, Caron launched a new comedy series on YouTube called Angry Films On.... The show was basically a continuation of Righteous Television, with the three original co-hosts and Caron himself discussing and commenting on current social and political events. Differently from Righteous Television, Angry Films On... was marked by its bold humor and language. The show slipped into inactivity after March, 2010 and was officially declared defunct in Augusthttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8-woNvAvYI, partially because Caron was to move to New Hampshire. The channel AngryFilmsProduction is currently used by Zac Little for personal vlogs, in addition to his own animated series Rock and Sock and Robot (notable for creating the catch-phrase "Ha bisky!"). Until August 2010, he appeared regularly with Paula on Live Time with Jon And Jory on uStream TV, where the two discussed events in their daily lives and interacted with fellow viewers. Caron created his own channel Jory in April 2010, creating more personal contents by undertaking daring acts. Since moving into an old family property in Windham, NH, in summer 2010, his videos mostly feature adventures living in the country. He also began a new weekly show in which he opens the large number of letters and postcards sent by YouTube fans (often with uncommon attachments). Contrary to initial popular belief, Is It a Good Idea to Microwave This? continues to be filmed, nonetheless, at Paula's new house nearby. Did you know that Jory... * ...is of French Canadian heritage? * ...came up with the Microwave Show's famous catch phrase "No one likes roasted nuts!" in the VHS episode? * ...his favorite movie is Shawshank Redemption? * ... appeared on an episode of "Most﻿ Daring: Students Gone Wild 2"? He and Jon were interviewed for the episode. He appeared in the following video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrVxn-3AtHg * his favorite microwave is Jackie? * ...was an arc welder? Caron, Jory